stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sasoriza/archives/6
__TOC__ Sorry will write elsewhere once I get appropriate site--Aranittara 12:52, 2 September 2007 (UTC) I didn't ever read that page sorry Saz--Aranittara 12:52, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :?? (Don't know what you're talking about.) 18:19, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Trip From Talk:Star Trek: Defenders of the Federation: :Look out, you opened a can of worms (hehe). Trip Tucker is my favorite ENT character. But I thought it positively sucked how they utilized him in the Relaunch. Just dumb. But like you said... diff'rent strokes for diff'rent folks. 15:34, 4 September 2007 (UTC) ::Well, actually, I haven't read ''The Good That Men Do yet; just going by what I've heard, and the epilogue to Last Full Measure (which was the only worthwhile part of that book). It's just in my opinion any way of "ignoring" or retconning TATV is worth it, and can't possibly be worse than the episode itself. It was the dumbest death of a Trek character I have ever seen - made Trip, Archer, and everyone look like bloody idiots. --TimPendragon 01:16, 5 September 2007 (UTC) :::Not to mention Brannon & Braga. After TATV, they should have had their fingernails pulled out, one by one... after being dragged across a mixture of broken glass, salt and hot coals. (Actually, before that would have been better....) 02:08, 5 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Agreed, completely. I'd been saying that for years before Enterprise even premiered. So... was The Good That Men Do really that bad? --TimPendragon 02:11, 5 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Well... I'd say read it and form your own opinion. But I wouldn't spend a lot of money on it. Pick up a cheap used copy. Or download it for free if possible. I don't like to know what's going to happen; so I resist spoilers. But if I had known, I wouldn't have wasted my time. (On the other hand, most of the clique Pocket uses to do their Trek novels make me wanna hurl anyway.) :::::I think some reviewer put it best: It suffers from the same problem that plagued TATV. If you don't know what ends up of Trip, I'll just say, they didn't really honor the character. He's an engineer; he had a history and consistency which TATV violated, and so did this novel. It was off the wall... breaking the mold in a bad way. 12:09, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Borg anthem Thank you for the spelling corections. And I'm glad to see people enjoy my borg anthem -starwarsjj USS Chimera Why thank you, I am glad you approve. My goal in the future is to officially publish, with Paramounts approval of course. Any idea where to start with that? Cpt Kaziarl Nanaki Well if I recall correctly, Pocket Books has a strict contract with them. I'm not sure how those authors get involved, it could be Paramount specifically tells them what they can or cannot do. I have no plans of officially publishing without their permission of course, but maybe I have a chance since they have the book series like SCE and New Frontiers, which have never been filmed. Requests for adminship Maybe it's time to open Star Trek Expanded Universe:Requests for adminship and find a new bureaucrat for this wiki if Luke is no longer very active. Angela (talk) 04:39, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :As unfortunate as it may be, I agree. I think you'd be the best choice for bureaucrat, Sas. -- 15:57, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Deletions Hi Sas. I was wondering if you could delete the following articles for me, as they have been removed from our storyline plan for the time-being. * The People's Emperor * Peace In Our Time Thanks (-: --Dr. John Smith 18:55, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Confed1 in Featured Images Sas, im definitely aware of the current status on Confed1 as a featured image and I know its kinda bleak... however I think it would be a good idea to use it as a sample nomination, and it did get enough attention im sure to get people interested in the featured image of the month. Please get back with me on any suggestions regarding this, thanks. wi2K 20:22, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :We can leave it up for a little while. But come November (which will have been ~3 months), if its status hasn't improved, it'll probably be removed. Any image under consideration will do the job. 20:27, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :: Very well... just thought i'd suggest that, because when I posted Confed1 to begin with, the featured images page was *incredibly bare of nominations* -->Wi2K - Crossover Information - STC - Talk 22:11, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Blank pages What do I do about them? I've been tagging them with , is that the best thing to do? - 22:06, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :If they've been tagged for months, remained completely blank and nothing links to them (like El Nanth), then it's probably safe to speedy-delete. On others, like Battle of Organia (2380), where there's at least some content, you can tag 'em s and make a move for by consensus--opening a vote on the article's talk page. Just make sure to check "what links here" when deleting, in case links need to be fixed. 22:45, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Mannino Infantry Yes, I will categorize my images, also the Future Star Trek Logo is not a comm badge, it is the Starfleet logo in the year 2400. Alternate reality but not mirror universe articles Hey there, I just added a character (and more will be added) that are from an alternate reality that's not the mirror universe. What should I categorize them under? Thanks! --usscantabrian 03:16, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :How about Category:Stranger Than Fiction? 03:56, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::That's good, but what about a more general category... Category:Alternate realities or maybe Category:Alternate reality characters? Then mirror characters could fit in there as well I guess? --usscantabrian 04:24, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :::Category:Alternate realities sounds good. 04:29, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Thanks for your help! :) --usscantabrian 05:30, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Project Sourced Hey Sas, I just wanted to check that you were leaving Project sourced because you had too many things on your plate, and not, say, because you didn't feel like you could talk to me or something silly like that... er... right? Aabh 09:50, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :Right on the first count. Just too much stuff for me to do; not sure what my time's going to be like and I don't want to fool myself. I'll still be around doing my bit like always, though, so I'll be on the sidelines helping out as much as I can. (I more or less consider myself an unofficial member of all projects since I started 'em.) 09:54, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Monobook issues Hey, Todd. I was checking out Jofreta's problem with the Battle of Sector 001 page, and briefly changed to one of the other skins. Changing back to the standard "monobook" version it had been set for previously, things are...off. The color scheme is back to Wikia default, with the blue/gray tones gone, and the Navigation box shows "Community Portal" and "Current Events" instead of "Hailing Frequencies." So...what did I do wrong? --TimPendragon 16:32, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Apparently nothing, actually. It just corrected itself. Weird. --TimPendragon 17:16, 21 October 2007 (UTC) 10,000 edits Congratulations on 10,000 edits on this wiki. That just shows how much work you have put towards this place and how much richer the experience is here thanks to you. If anyone deserves (another) one of these it is you. - 14:18, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :Thanks!! It's all about quality, not quantity. 14:25, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Question Image:Chiefgunn.jpg - were you planning on doing anything with this? I see you're using Christopher Lee on the article. 13:39, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :nope you can do whatever you want with it Sean was the original but I felt Christopher Lee more looked the part (compared to the image in my mind of chief gunn) --Logan MacLeod 06:27, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Project: Category Hey. I was looking into categorizing these articles, before I found out that you were already working on this. shared universe, Shatnerverse, Fanon, Fan fiction, canon, fan gaming, fan websites, chatfic, fan publications, fanchise - I wasn't sure which category could deal exclusively with these (or what to name a new one) I also was looking at these Categories: Category:definition, category:terminology, category:sources, category:terms - but I couldn't figure out which would best describe those articles without including in-universe articles as part of the category? (And how do you link a category, instead of me bolding it :-P ) Anyway, just thought I'd help out (at least try to. lol). Not an immediate concern or anything. --Hawku 13:12, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :To link to a cat put a colon inside the brackets and before the word "Category" and it will appear as so, Category:Star Trek: Phoenix-X. 13:31, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks Jrofeta! (edited the above) --Hawku 14:04, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :Hey Hawk, I'll be in touch. Been busy. (Didn't want you to think I'm ignoring ya.) – SasorizA • T 01:42, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Cool. Whenever's good. Or if you (or anyones else) comes up with a cat. idea and fixes it, that's cool too. --Hawku 22:34, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Request to open dialogue (communication) with Admhawk Sir, I had seen your comments on the nomination page comments on the nomination page (which I had accidentally went to one day). I wanted to open a dialogue to ask for your advise on how to improve my skills in order to present a more pleasant and accurate display of the articles to an acceptable level. I have had brief discussions with other administrators on this site before and I am anxious to here form you. I also have observed the edits you have done, especially on the templates displaying side info on the pages and I wished to express my appreciation for your hard work. I'd like to have this discussion private if you do not mind. Please e-mail me at ussblackhawk@insightbb.com at your convenience and I look forward to hearing from you, especially your suggestions on improving my skills. Thank you for your time. Sincerely, Jeffery Higdon - AdmHawk Category:NX Productions hello, thanks for asking what NX Productions is. NX Productions is the organisation that operates Star Trek: Challenger, Atlantis & To Boldly Conquer. -- Richard Grice Template:ep Hey Sas, I got a new template to work and now all the sudden it's gone wonky again. The Template:ep template is the one I'm talking about. What I'm trying to do is, instead of typing (Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions: "Catalyst, Part One") to get ( : "Catalyst, Part One"), to type a simplified template, i.e. |Catalyst, Part One|TCE episode}} so it appears the same... yet, I want it generic enough that anyone can use it. (I hope I am making sense in my somewhat frustrated condition!) If you could help, I would appreciate it! I'm not that great at templates yet. Thanks! --usscantabrian 00:47, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I haven't done anything to it and it seems to be working again. Anyway... if you could help with making the series area a field where either a template (i.e. ) can be used or not (i.e. ''The Star Eagle Adventures) I'd appreciate it. Oh, also, how do I get it so that parentheses surround the entire template? Thanks again. The ever-terminally-confused usscantabrian 00:51, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::Looks like you pretty much had it. I just tweaked it a little. Let me know if you need anymore help or if I didn't tend to what you were asking. 05:55, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::You got it perfect. Thank you so much!!! :) --usscantabrian 20:42, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Actually, I do need some further guidance. How would I make it make ( : "Two Hit, One Stone", "Isolation") or ( : "Isolation"; : "Lady Lazarus") work? Any guidance would be appreciated. I just get kinda confused with the "if/then" logic. You should see me screw up Excel! LOL Thanks again! --usscantabrian 22:00, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Hey, thanks for that... sorry for the delay but work has been busy. I do appreciate your help! :) --usscantabrian 04:23, 29 November 2007 (UTC) USS enterprise BB None --Elitolu 21:49, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Sorry... Hi, Todd! I just now got your email - I hadn't checked my GMail account in a couple days. I'm sorry, I definitely wasn't ignoring you. It's been a busy few months for me, but things should be winding down in a few weeks. How are you? :-) --TimPendragon 00:38, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :Ah, okay. Coo. I'm good. (Knock on wood.) 20:44, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Decommission talk Sas, I needed some sleep, I think. I have been pushing a little hard the last few days (Comin' up on midterms!), and I think I was already wound up like a cheap watch. I do believe I took the statement wrong more because it seemed like you belittled my commentary, rather than think I had a real (Established) reason for it. I know you are direct, and I do appreciate it... And 99% of the time I am very good at reading between the lines so as not to be so trigger happy. Of course I know you like me and I like you just fine too. :D But, as my father would say; "There is a reason for politeness in the world. You are more than welcome to throw it out the window in the name of expediency or fatigue, but you must be willing to accept the consequences." Even the best of us will misunderstand you from time to time. Mix fatigue in my case with stress and my defenses were down. I'm sorry about that, my friend. Certainly reading my post this morning made me shake my head... I'm better than that... Certainly it was a mistake to post in article. Anyway, I'd like to talk about alphabetical vs. registry order in Hailing Frequencies anyway (Speaking of an inappropriate place to talk about a Wiki-wide policy :D), so I'll go back and remove the sleep-deprived snarkiness... Aabh 22:02, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Of course, now that I had a good day at work and I've been assisted by two other teachers, I re-read your post as even quite funny... it's interesting how we color our reading depending on our moods, isn't it? I'll try to be far more forgiving in the future. Again, apologies. Aabh 05:45, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::Not a problem. 11:06, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Self ID I Applogogize if any articles are not attributed to me. I sometimes forget to sign it.– route56 05:42, 8 December 2007 (UTC) I have experience with policies and i am putting the STEU guidelines on the policies Page if i decide on new policies i will ask you to see if they will fit in the STEU chip2007 12/8/07 at 1:11 ET Unity Yeah, sorry, I clicked on rollback by mistake when I was reviewing who made the changes. They look good. :] --Luke80 20:50, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Contributor of the month Thank you for nominating me! RahadyanS 15:05, 18 December 2007 (UTC)